Forest Of Death! RP of Ryume and Risu & Naruto ppl
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: Tsunade has a mission for Ryume, Risu, Naruto and Neji-find a sacred scroll that was stolen. Unfortunatly, they run into lots of trouble and get split up in two groups. Ryume and Risu reveal their pasts and feelings... Old


Ryume: -walking in Konoha with Kasaigaru- Hey Iruka-sensei!  
Iruka: Hi Ryume  
Ryume: -keeps on walking until she stops and sees Konahamaru running towards her-  
Konahamaru: Ryume, Ryume!! -pant- The Lady Hokage wants to see you! -pant- She said it's important! -pant-  
Kasaigaru: -looks DOWN at Konahamaru-(yes hes that big)- Calm down kid. We'll be there  
Ryume: Thanks.  
Konahamaru: -smiles kiddishly- Okay! See ya round!  
Ryume: -Keeps on walking-

--Meanwhile--

Tsunade: This is a very important task. And most of the Jounin are off on other missons. We have no choice.  
Kakashi: -nods his head in the corner of the room while reading his book-  
Shizune: But Lady-Tsunade! They're just kids! And it could be very dangerous! You should rethink this! They could DIE!  
Kakashi: If it makes you feel any better, what if i said i know those kids more than you do and that they are the best choices for this mission.  
Shizune: But if they don't make it out, we'll lose them! Lady-Tsunade! Please! Reject!  
Tsunade: -thinking deeply- It's a perfect team. They'll be fine.  
Shizune: Lady-Tsunade!! They'll die!! Those ninja are very powerful and can wipe them out!!  
Kakashi: Will you calm down?  
Shizune: No!!! I Will Not Calm Down!!!!  
Kakashi: -puts a finger to his lips and points at the door-  
--Everyone looks at the door and Ryume comes in--  
Ryume: Heard you needed me?  
Tsunade: Yes, i do. Thank you for coming.  
Shizune: -glares at Tsunade and whispers- Lady-Tsunade! Before its too late! Reject!  
Tsunade: Im sure you're aware of The Forest Of Death that was part of the Chunin Exams, correct?  
Ryume: Yes mame..  
Tsunade: -nods- Well last night a sacred scroll was stolen and the ninja who stole them were last seen at the entrance of the forest. So we need you to find them and bring back the scroll.  
Ryume: Yes mame... When do i leave?  
Tsunade: You leave once the rest of your commrades come. And that includes Risu.  
Ryume: I see. How many are coming?  
Tsunade: Including you and Risu, four (4).  
Ryume: Perfect.  
Tsunade: Yes. Now, this mission is supposed to be for Jounin, because of its level of extreme danger. But i'm counting on all of you to do this and survive  
Ryume: -hesitates- I see.

Risu: -walks in room- I was told to come down?  
Tsunade: Yes. I Have explained the mission to Ryume...  
Naruto: -bursts in and Neji walks in behind him- Sorry we took so long!!!!! -pant-  
Neji: I heard we were needed?  
Tsunade: Yes, I have a mission.  
Naruto: -stands up straight- What is it?  
Tsunade: Ninja have stolen a sacred scroll and they escaped into the Forest of Death. I need you four to find the ninja and get it back. The mission os extremely dangerous, Jounin level.  
Risu: -eyes go determined-  
Naruto: -stand up straighter- We wont fail.  
Neji: -nods stiffly-  
Tsunade: Well, you have your mission. Carry it out.  
Risu/Ryume/Neji/Naruto combo: Yes ma'am! -Walk out door and outside-

--We all go back and get supplies, then we meet back at the entrance of Forest. Ryume is there first and waiting for everyone--  
Kasaigaru: If you need anything let me know.  
Ryume: Alright. See you later.  
Kasaigaru: -nod - poof-  
Ryume: -sigh- Thinks; Well no surprise me being the first one ready...-Done thinking-  
Neji: -comes from behind- Impressive. Usually i'm the one who's first at a meeting.  
Ryume: Really? Same with me.  
Neji: Well then i have a competition. -smile-  
Ryume: -smiles back.Sighs again.Then leans against the fence and closes eyes-  
Naruto: -comes running- Hey guys!! Am i late?  
Ryume: Just on time. Where's Risu?

Risu: -poof- Hey guys. Im ready.  
Naruto: Okay. Lets do this thing!!!!! -opens gate to get into Forest and walks in-  
Risu: -Takes a deep breath and follows him walk for about 10 minutes looks behind. Ryume and Neji are walking together but not talking. She stops to let Neji and Ryume catch up -What are we supposed to be looking for right now???  
Neji: Clues to where the ninja are.  
Risu: Right. Like footprints and stuff like that right?  
Neji: Yeah. -Looks up and observes the trees, looking for any cloth and using his Byakugan to see if he can see any chakra-  
Risu: -takes a deep breath turns to Ryume- Why is it that you, me, Naruto and Neji always wind up fighting with each other against bad guys??? I mean seriously. Whenever all four of us are together, something always happens and we all wind up getting hurt. I think we should just reserve rooms at the hospital for life.

Ryume: Yeah, it is pretty ironic at how all of us are together in a dangerous or tricky situation. -bends down and picks up a little dirt and examine it. Puts it down and keeps walking-  
Naruto: aww man. This is probably going to be boooriiing!!!  
Neji: Be quiet. The Hokage said this is a dangerous situation, so we need to take this seriously.  
Ryume: Neji's right, Naruto. Lets hope we find them ASAP and not come back home injured too badly.  
Neji: -turns his back to us- Or if we even come back at all  
--Silence--  
Neji: -turns back- Sorry to scare you in a any way...  
Ryume: You do have a point. But anyways, let's continue on. They should be deeper in the Forest, so let's just scan while we're traveling.  
Naruto: Okay! Beats just standing heremumbles quietly

--All ninja jump in trees and continue on--

Risu: -Jumps from tree to tree and scans foliage- thinks; Why did Tsunade send Genin on a Jounin mission??? -Done thinking-  
Naruto: -Jumps from his tree and begins jumping in sync with Risu- Hey. Have you seen anything???  
Risu: Nope. You?  
Naruto: No.  
Risu: Why do you think Tsunade sent us on this mission???  
Naruto: -shrugs- No clue. But we have to make the best of it right???  
Risu: Yeah...  
Naruto: So, um...  
Risu: -interupts- But I mean why would Tsunade send four genin on a Jounin mission???? Where is the sense??? She couldve sent Kakashi and them and probably wouldve get the scroll back ten times faster. Why us???  
Naruto: Uhhh... I dont...  
Risu: Whats the purpose??? Seriously???  
Naruto: Maybe she wants us to see whats its like to be a Jounin.  
Risu: Maybe...

--Ryume and Neji are having an akward silence while Risu and Naruto talk--  
Ryume: -suddenly stops. Neji and everyone else does too- Do you sense it?

Neji: So i'm not the only one.

Ryume: -looks at Neji and nods-

Neji: nods back,does handisgns- Byakugan! -Scans surroundings then stops when he looks at Ryume- Ryume!! Behind You!!

Ryume: -turns around and sees a kunai a few feet away from her flying towards her-

Neji: -throws a kunai at the other one deflects it-

--Then it got quiet--

Neji: -Whispers- nobody move. We're surrounded and being watched. -gasp-

Ryume: -Whispers- What's wrong?

Neji: It's a...a huge snake...

Risu: -frantically scans foliage for any signs of life but whatever snake neji was talking about is hidden whispers- Guys???

Naruto: -gulps- What???

Risu: I have a REALLY bad feeling about this!!! -walks backwards a few steps-

BOOOM

--A snake head pops out of the smoke/dust created from a falling tree--

Naruto: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT THING IS BIGGER THAN THE ONE THAT ATE ME BEFORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryume: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: GET DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--Everyone ducks as a tail sweeps over their heads--

Ryume: -yells- Split up!!!!!

--everyone goes in different directions. Then a tail hits Naruto from behind and sends him crashing into Risu, making them both fall on a branch--

Ryume: -jumps on snake's head and stabs kunai into head-

--Snake lifts head jerkingly and Ryume goes flying into the air and then onto Neji. Snake, which has a huge headache now, has its tail thrasing everywhere, as well as its head. The head whams right into Risu and Naruto who were getting up. They go flying into the trees with yells--

Ryume&Neji: Risu!!!!!Naruto!!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!

--snake's tail then hits Neji and Ryume and they too go flying--

--THEN--

Risu: Ughh..suddenly remembers what happened and eyes pop open and jumps up, eyes, searching for anybody and they fall upon an unconcious Naruto rushes over and shakes Naruto-

Naruto: Uhhnnn...

Risu: Naruto!!! You okay?????

Naurto: -eyes open half-way and look at Risu- Ouch...

Risu: Yeah. You okay???

Naruto: -sits up and looka at his right arm because it hurt like hell there is a stick going straight through his for-arm and its dripping blood-

Risu: Oh my God!!! -Grabs Narutos arm and examines it-

Naruto: -inhales sharply and hisses- Jeez!!!! Dont just grab it!!!! That thing hurts like hell!!!!

Risu: -ignores him and looks around her grabs a thick stick and gives it to Naruto-

Naruto: What do I need with this???

Risu: Bite on it.

Naruto: WWHHHAAAT???

Risu: Would you rather break your teeth???

Naruto: Why do I need to bite on this thing???

Risu: Im going to pull the stick out of your arm and then heal it.

Naruto: -wrenches arm out of Risus grasp- WHAT!?!?! NO WAY!!!

Risu: Well, then I guess itll just stay there and then youll get an infenction and you might die in a painfull way from it.

Naruto: -face looks like this-: O.O

Risu: Look at it this way, one burst of excruytiating pain and then have a perfect arm or days of excrutiating pain and then die. Whcich way do you want it???

Naruto: -bites down on the thick stick and hold out his arm-

Risu: Thought so. -Grabs his arm and examines how the stick is potruding-

Naruto: -says while having the stick in his mouth- Juth ged id oher wiff...

Risu: Fine by me... -Grabs the stick and yanks it out, causing blood to splatter everywhere-

Naruto: -Bites down so hard onm the stick it breaks and then he screams from pain and wrenches his arm back toward him in a reflex-

Risu: -Grabs his arm and then forms Helaing Hand sign and heals it-

Naruto: Gahh... Jeez that hurt like fire!!!!! Holy crap that hurt!!!

Risu: Arent you glad you let me take it out???

Naruto: Yeah. -Stands up- So, what do we do now???

Risu: -stands up and looks around- Well... we have to try and find Neji and Ryume. But we also have to find the scroll. Ordinarily I would say lets split up but I think we really need to stick together on this one. Okay, well, look for the scroll but keep an eye out for Neji and Ryume.

Naruto: What??? What do you mean???? We should look for Neji and Ryume first!!!

Risu: Wherever they are they should look for the scroll first too. We need to focus on the mission. Im not saying dont look for them at all Im just saying that our main goal is to find the scroll.

Naruto: Fine. But if we see then first were getting back with them and then look for the scroll again okay???

Risu: Duh!!!

Naruto: Good. Lets go. -Jumps into trees-

Risu: -follows, eyes scanning foliage for any human at all-

--MEANWHILE--

Ryume: -Hears Neji's voice far away--

Neji: Ryume! Ryume! -shakes her slightly- Please, wake up!

Ryume: -groans and sits up. Holds hand to her throbing head- Aw man...what a hit

Neji: -mutters quietly- yeah, you fell on me...

Ryume: l-ooks at Neji quickly- What?!? I did?!! Neji!! Im Sooooo Sorry!!!

Neji: It's ok! Really. You couldn't help it anyways. -reasurring smile-

Ryume: -Looks at ground- Im sorry...Did you get hurt??

Neji: Don't worry about it. Im fine. Are you ok?

Ryume: Yeah...-puts left arm out of view-

Neji: Are you sure?

Ryume: Yeah i guess..

Neji: Can you please not lie to me?

Ryume: -looks up and sees Neji's worried eyes. looks down again and holds out her left arm which is covered in blood, and it was coming from elbow-

Neji: -looks at Ryume- You know you don't have to say something that isn't true. Especially when its more important that you think. -takes out bandages and ointment-

Ryume: I know -Face still covered from looking down- I guess i always do that. I don't like it when people worry about me. Then it makes me feel like im-

Neji: In people's way?

Ryume: -looks up again. then feels face turn red from Neji so close-

Neji: uh, sorry...

Ryume: Uhh, i can do it. Here.-ties bandage in knot- All set. -smile-

Neji: Yep. -smile-

Ryume: Now to find that scroll.

Neji: Amazing...

Ryume: What??

Neji: Id never thought id actually meet someone like me...

Ryume: Well, knowing Risu, she'd do the same thing, so we need to look for the scroll. then wed most likely find the others.-gets up and starts walking-

Neji: -follows- Lets just hope we dont find trouble on the way there. Your arm isnt in the best condition...

Ryume: Don't worry about it. Really.

Neji: But if i dont worry about...who will?

--MEANWHILE--

Risu: -Jumps from branch to branch, following Naruto- Yells HEY NARUTO!!!!!

Naruto: -Drops back till he lands on Risus branch and jumps in sync with her- Yeah?

Risu: That snake thing...

Naruto: What about it???

Risu: Well, you know how it was so well hidden?

Naruto: Yeah? -thinks; Where is she going with this??? -Done thinking-

Risu: How can something that big stay so well hidden??? I mean seriously??? How???

Naruto: I have no idea. But what does that have to do with anything right now???

Risu: -Looks at him- Well if we know how it did it then we can hide too.

Naruto: Yeah I guess your right.

Risu: Yeah. I REALLY want to know how that happened.

Naruto: Maybe it wasnt a normal snake.

Risu: Duh it wasnt normal. It was huge!!!! Had to be a summoning.

Naruto: Yeah I know but I mean what if it wasnt a summoning? What if someone transformed himself into that snake?

Risu: -Stops on branch and Naruto stops too-

Naruto: Whats the matter???

Risu: Nobody has that kind of chakra...except...

Naruto: -eyes lock onto Risu- Except who????

Risu: -doesnt pay attention and mumbles- No, it cant be... Hes dead... I saw him die... I killed him...

Naruto: -Grabs Risu and forces her to look in his eyes- WHo are you talking about??!!?!?!?!?!?!

Risu: -looks away from Naruto and mumbles almost like she were scared- Hes dead... hes dead and I killed him... hes gone... no way he could be a snake again...

Naruto: -shakes Risu hard and uses his hand to turn her head in a way that forced her to look into his eyes- Risu!!! Who are you talking about???!!!!! Whats wrong with you!!!??? Who was a snake before???!!! Who did you kill?????!!!!

Risu: -looks at Naruto hard- I killed... my cousin...

--MEANWHILE--  
--another akward silence--

Ryume: -thinks; Im such an idiot. i cant even talk to him...Done thinking-

Neji: I apalogize that im not speaking.

Ryume: -startled- Oh no its nothing! We're probably just a little worried and stuck in our own thoughts!

Neji: You were thinking the same weren't you?

Ryume: Un...mm...yeah, i was.

Neji: -laughs slightly- I'll take your word for it

Ryume: -feels face getting hot-

Neji: Do i embariss you?

Ryume: -stutters- o-oh n-no!! Of course not!! Im just a little weak in the head is all! -laughs weakly-

Neji: -smirk- From what i heard, youre a smart one

Ryume: Yeah but...uhh...-brings head down in shame- You got me...i just got a little embarissed...sorry. I must be a bad friend.

Neji: -stops-

Ryume: Huh? -stops-

Neji: -looks at her Ryume a little angry- Ryume. Dont say that. You're a great friend. -says very VERY quietly- And thats why i like you...

Ryume: What?

Neji: uhh, its nothing. -turns away very red-

Ryume: -thinks; What am i doing wrong??Man im such an idiot/baka.-Done thinking-

Neji: umm..-turns back -Thinks; crap...i cant say anything-Done thinking-

Ryume: Oh yeah! I totally forgot to tell you! Man im such an idiot! The ninja who have the scroll are ninja from the Village hidden in the Mist.

Neji: Good thing you told me that. Now we know a little more about what were dealing with.

Ryume: Yeah.

Neji: Ryume, ive been very curious...but you dont have to answer if you dont want to...

Ryume: What is it?

Neji: I always see you in the Leaf Village, and yet you say your Teamri's sister. So why arent you with her in the Sand?

Ryume: Well...you see... The thing is...-thinks; crap. how can i say this??-Done thinking- Im not exactly her sister... She kinda 'adopted me'

Neji: -confused- So where's your REAL family?

Ryume: -says quietly- Dead.

Neji: What?! How?!

Ryume: -looks away- Im not supposed to tell anyone..

Neji: -suddenly down- Oh, ok. Its fine. You dont have to tell me.

Ryume: My teammates dont even know...

Neji: -looks worriedly at Ryume-

Ryume: My parents were killed my Itachi...My clan is the Uchiha.

Neji: But your not an Uchiha...??

Ryume: Im not an Uchiha, but im from the Uchiha clan. My mother married a man who was in the Uchiha clan, but i still kept my mothers last name. Not my father's: Uchiha. I saw everything...shudders...Itachi killing everyone...I was in the woods...watching...then i saw Sasuke facing Itachi when he was little...i couldnt watch any longer...-puts arms around herself-...I fled..then Temari found me then took me in...But they're all gone. -Now crying-

Neji: Ryume!

Ryume: -crouched on tree branch sobbing- It was horrible!

Neji: -crouches next to her and holds her- It's ok Ryume. It's okay. I'll make sure you'll never see that again...

--After some moments they were back up again and running. Ryume still quiet and Neji still worried, they managed--

--THEN--

Naruto: -gets a stunned expression on his face and hes lets go of Risu- W..what do you mean???

Risu: -stands exactly the way that Naruto let her go takes a shuddering breath- He...I...We were...

Naruto: -grabs Risu gently and jumps to the ground with her and sits down, pulling Risu beside him- Just start from the beginning okay???

Risu: Well, his name was Yokoshima. He and I used to play together all the time. We were best friends. -tears start to pour down her face-

Naruto: -wraps arm around her and squeezes her shoulder- Just keep going... dont stop...

Risu: He started the ninja academy and I was still to young only 9. After a year he learned how to summon things and he got really caught up in summoning really evil things. Giant spiders, huge, man eating squids, stuff like that. He used to show me the stuff he'd summon, he'd summon them right in fron of me and Ide beg him to stop, he scared me. Whenever I asked him to stop he did and told me to stop crying and that it was okay you know??? Like an older brother. And then one day he summoned a huge snake. It was too powerful for him to control though. He...um... the snake... it... ate him in a way. I dont know how to explain it. It swallowed him, but then it spit him back up and then he died. I dont know what happened when he was inside of that snake but somehow he absorbed all of that snakes chakra and so he had a massive amount of it. But the chakra was evil. It corrupted him. He turned and he killed his father, my uncle, after an arguement they had. I saw it... -shudders- he... he turned into this giant snake and he ate his own father. -breaks down and sobs-

Naruto: -Pulls her closer to him and rocks her back and forth until she stops crying so hard -Whispers- Then what happened?

Risu: After he ate his Dad, I ran. I ran home and hid. He didnt see me. But the next day we had planned to hang out together. So we did. I mean I couldnt not go and look suspicous but I was scared as hell. He must have noticed, he asked me what was wrong. I couldnt take it. I told him I saw everything. When I tond him how much I knew he got livid. He...-takes a deep breath and more tears spill down her cheeks -He... he took out a kunai all the sudden he was behind me with a Kunai at my throut. He said that I knew to much. He said that he had to kill me. closes eyes I acted on instinct, I dont really remember what happened next but I do remember that in the end he was in his snake form and I was wiped out. My chakra was almost completely gone so I had some deep cuts and then I remember, he opened his mouth and he ate me... the acid in his stomach burned me and there was no air but I still had a kunai on me. I ripped into his stomach and I managed to rip one of his lungs wide open. I had air. I was alive. He was dying. Bleeding massively. I hacked my way out of him and crawled away from him. But then I turned around. It didnt look like I had hurt him majorly from the outside but, he had no air. His lung failed and his other one wouldnt work right. He managed to turn back to human and I watched him writhe on the ground, gasping for air, blood everywhere and then, he looked into my eyes, right before he died and all I saw in them was hatred. -shudders and falls silent but sobs and Naruto hold her.-

------------------

Neji: -keeps glancing nervously at Ryume who keeps rubbing eyes on her sleeve which was now soaked with tears -Thinks; She's still crying. What can i do? And her arm isn't getting any better either -Done thinking- Hey Ryume.

Ryume: -Looks up with wet eyes-

Neji: -hesitates- …Let's stop for a while.

Ryume: What, why?

Neji: Your arm isn't going to get any better if you keep moving it around like that. Your bandages are already soaked through.

Ryume: -looks at her other arm and notices blood. She looks at the other arm which is soaked and thinks; Im so pathetic. Why am i letting Neji see all this? I'm so weak. If i keep this up i'll never...-Done thinking- suddenly trips on a branch and falls hisses in pain- DamnIt! Why cant i do anything right?!

Neji: Ryume!! -runs over and sits her up-

Ryume: -holds bleeding arm and has fresh tears streaming down her cheeks says quietly- Why cant i do anything right?...am i not challenging myself enough...?

Neji: Please dont cry...

Ryume: huh?

Neji: -has head down- Please...I hate to see you cry.-

Ryume: -looks away because now even more tears were coming-

Neji: -out of nowhere grabs Ryume and hugs her tightly-

Ryume: -gasp-! N...Neji?

Neji: Please stop crying. Everythings going to be okay.

Ryume: -nods and vision starts to blur slightly-

Neji: -Feels something wet on his arm.He looks down and sees Ryume's eyes closed and both his and her arm covered in blood.- Ryume! Hold on! -jumps down out of trees and lays her on the ground. He takes out bandages and cleans her up-

--Its night-time now--

Risu: -Finally stops crying and looks up at Naruto with bloodshot eyes- I never completely got over it. He was like my brother and he tried to kill me.

Naruto: -nods- Yeah, but its over now okay??? There is no way that Yokoshima could still be alive okay?

Risu: -nods, sniffs nad wipes her nose on her sleeve and the gets up, wiping her eys dry- We have to get back to the mission.

Naruto: -stands and puts a hand on Risus back whispers- We dont have to get back to it right away.

Risu: Yeah we do.

Naruto: Why?

Risu: If I dont do something then Ill break down again.

Naruto: OKay.

Risu: Lets go. -Jumps into trees-

Naruto: What happened after the fight?

Risu: -is silent for a few moments then-... I fainted because of the burns from his stomach and then when I woke up I was in a hospital. After a few days I finally regained my chakra and all of my wounds were healed within a few hours. Then they started asking me questions about what happened. I told them that Yokoshima went bad, killed his dad and then tried to kill me. Thats all I said they pressed for details but I couldnt talk about it.

Naruto: Did the snake that attacked us look like Yokoshima in his snake form?

Risu: -whispers and closes her eyes- Yes.

Naruto: Is it possible that Yokoshima could have survived???

Risu: -thinks- Its possible. But not probable.

Naruto: What do you mean??? I thought he suffocated.

Risu: He had my Kekei Genkai too. I just dont know if it would work while he was a snake but it MIGHT have started working when he went back to human. I dont know. He could have pretended to be dead so that noone would look for him and prosicute him. I just dont know.

Naruto: Do you think that he WAS the snake???

Risu: ...faster...lets go faster... -speeds up her jumping and goes several feet in front of Naruto-

Naruto: -speechless he speeds up and catches up with her- So, do you...

Risu: -interupts him- I dont want to talk about it okay?!?

Naruto: -whispers- OKay... continues jumping through trees

Ryume: -asleep-It's 9:45PM

Neji: -Watching Ryume silently-thinks; She's lost a little too much blood, she got dizzy and didnt get her footing. Ryume, why do you have to push yourself?-done thinking-

Ryume: -eyes open slowly, and she looks at the night sky- Why aren't you getting rest?

Neji: Now, Ryume, you should know that answer.

Ryume: ...you can always ask me to take watch

Neji: No. You need rest.

Ryume: But you do too.

Neji: but not as much as you do

Ryume: -sigh-We arent getting anywhere -sits up and has back against tree- I guess we'll both just stay up

Neji: But that would be even worse

Ryume: -eyes flutter shut- Yeah. But oh well.

Neji: -silent -So you've been living with Temari and the rest?

Ryume: Yeah. But ever since the Chunin Exams, i've been living in a small apartment.

Neji: I see. So you're all alone now?

Ryume: Not exactly. I have the best friends anyone can ever have. -laughs slightly,quietly- and Kasaigaru. He's like an older brother to me.

Neji: -looks at the leaves above- How did you meet Kasaigaru? You guys are so close.

Ryume: -Nods- Yeah, we are. You see, my mother's family had a mascot. And it was a rare species of wolves. But they weren't exactly called wolves, we didnt know what they were called, but anyways, there was a pack of them who watched over us in times of need. And the parents-who were the leaders-had pups. I loved them all, they were so cute and strong at such a young age. But, when Itachi attacked the village, they helped us out, but also got wiped out. And all that was left was Kasaigaru. And he was the youngest one. So he had to stay behind in the den. So while i escaped Itachi, i looked in the den and saw only him, in the corner. I didnt see any of the other ones. So i assume they're dead. But im glad i found Kasaigaru.He's the best..

Neji: So hes the last of them?

Ryume: I dont know. I hope not.

Neji: -nods-

Ryume: You know...Ive never told anyone my past...you're the first...

Neji: Not even your friends?

Ryume: -laughs- What? Now you're saying youre not my friend?

Neji: -turns slightly pink- Well, i meant your best friends

Ryume: You're one of them

Neji: uhh...-nervous and embarissed-

Ryume: -laughs again- Sorry just playing.

Neji: -smiles and sits next to Ryume-

Ryume: -yawn, leans head of Neji's shoulder and falls asleep-

--Both Fall Asleep--

--Its dark and Naruto and Risu are still jumping from tree to tree, strainning their eyes to see anything--

Naruto: Risu, its night.

Risu: Yeah, thats what its called when it goes all dark like this.

Naruto: rolls eyes I MEAN...

Risu: We should turn in???

Naruto: Yeah.

Risu: Okay.

Naruto: What? Your gonna stop that easy?

Risu: Yeah.

Naruto: Why?

Risu: Well, Ive been tired for about 2 hours. I just didnt want to admit it before you did.

Naruto: -.-; Fine. Lets find a good place to crash.

Risu: OKay. -Begins to descend into the lower branches of the trees-

--Reaches ground and begin to make beds out of sticks and leaves and they lay down on their beds, facing eachother--

Naruto: So...

Risu: So... -Thinks; Damn, I cant think of anything to say...-Done thinking -Ummm...life treatin you well?

Naruto: O.o What?

Risu: -blushes and rolls over so that Naruto cant see- I dont know what to talk about.

Naruto: -smiles-

Risu: Quit laughing.

Naruto: -says innocently- Im not!!!

Risu: -rolls back over and shoves him on the shoulder-

Naruto: Hey!

Risu: Yeah like that really hurt. -smiles sarcasticaly-

Naruto: It might have. -smiles-

Risu: -smiles and blushes again-

Naruto: -chuckles- thinks ;What am I supposed to do now??? -Done thinking- Uhhh, someone ought to keep watch.

Ris: Yeah. Ill do first watch okay???

Naruto: Let me.

Risu: -stares him in the eye hard- No.

Naruto: Okay you can do the first watch.

Risu: -sits up- Go to sleep.

Naruto: Okay. -closes his eyes-

--20 minutes later--

-loud crack sounds-

Risu: -jerks her head toward the sound, gets into a crouch and shakes Naruto awake-

Naruto: -murmurs groggily- Wazzup???

Risu: -puts her fingers to her lips- Shh! I think someones here!!!

Naruto: -instantly alert and scanning the darkness for any movements-

-suddenly a kunai comes out of the darkness and pierces Naruto's arm-

Naruto: -hisses in pain and grips the kunai in his hand and pulls it out, wincing hard-

Risu: -Forms healing hand sign and heals it

-Suddenly there is a hissing sound and a giant snake head comes straight at them, jaws wide

Risu: SHIT!!!!!!!!! -quickly grabs Narutos jacket and jumps away out of the way of the gaping fangs-

--both land heavily about five feet away and hop to their feet, their breathing labored, and faced the snake again--

Naruto: Risu, is this Yokoshima?!?!??!

Risu: I... I dont know... -stares wildly into the darkness-

-snake attacks again, lightning fast, and this time one of its fangs pierces straight through her stomach, in and out, before she had time to react

Risu: -collapses to the ground, bleeding heavily-

Naruto: -kneels by Risu- RISU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-hissing sound comes again and Naruto spins around to face the snake, bloodlust in his eyes. The snake strikes and Naruto uses a kunai to cut off one of its fangs. The snake rears back in pain and hisses furiously, then retreats back into the forest-

Naruto: -turns back to Risu and drops to his knees by her side-

Risu: -gasps, blood gurgled in her throat as she tries to speak-

Naruto: -tears spill down his cheeks as he scoops her up in his arms, not knowing what else to do and sets off into the forest, calling frantically for Neji and Ryume, not caring if the enemies heard him, just frantically looking for help-

-------------------------

Neji: -watching Ryume sleeping peacefully-smiles-Thinks; Is this why i like her so much?-Done Thinking- looks at Ryume still sleeping on his shoulder-

Neji: -suddenly alret when he hears someone or something- whispers- Ryume. -touches her cheek gently-

Ryume: -wakes up and rubs sleep from her eyes- Yeah?

Neji: I hear something, just wanted you to be alret

-Off into distance you hear Naruto-: Ryuuumee...Neeeejiiiii!!!...heeeelp...hurryyy!!!

-Ryume and Neji look at each other and at say the same time-: Naruto!!

-Both jump off into the trees looking for him-

Naurto: -hears rustling in bushes and hears Nejis and Ryumes voices- NEJI!!!! RYUME!!!!! OVER HERE!!!!! RISUS HURT BAD!!!!! -runs towards voices and sounds, tears running down his face-

--reaches Neji and Ryume--

Neji: -sees crying Naruto holding bleeding Risu and his eyes widen and he uses Byakugan to examine Risu- What happened?!?!?

Naruto: The snake... it came back and...it...it...managaed to get Risu... she tried to...she tried to...

Ryume: -comes over to Naruto and puts an arm around him, staring numbly at Risu -whispers- Naruto... what happened??? Why isnt she healing???

Naruto: -looks at Ryume- I dont know why. I think it's something in those fangs that stops the healing process, like Youjis Dads liquid stuff...

Neji: -still using Byakugan- That has to be it. Her chakra is being stopped right where the wound begins. Its not being able to get anywhere near it...

Naruto: What are we gonna do?

Ryume: We need to stop the bleeding and try to keep her concious.

Naruto: -stares at Ryume-

Ryume: -stares back- Get some leaves. Anything absorbant. NOW Naruto!!!!

Naruto: -shakes out of it and jumps into trees and begins gathering big, wide leaves and dropping them down to Neji and Ryume-

Neji: -folds leaves into pads and presses them onto Risus wound-

Ryume: -Watches as Neji tries his best to heal Risu- I guess there's no choice...

Neji: -Im guessing you have an emergancy scroll?-

Ryume: -grin- You know me too well. -takes out healing scroll (like the one from the RP before) And uses it on Risu.- Damn.

Neji: the wounds to big, but at least it cured the edges a little bit and stopped the bleeding. It's better than nothing for now.

Ryume: Yeah...-glances at Naruto-

Naruto: -biting his lip nervously while looking at Risu- Why did this have to happen? Why? Why Risu?! Of all people! Why cant it be me?!?! Its...ITS JUST NOT FAIR!!!!

Ryume: Nothings ever fair in this world, Naruto...

Neji: ...Thats just how this cruel world is

Risu: -thinks; Wha...whats goin on...????? -hears voices from far away- Ryume... Naruto...Neji... -Drifts back into unconciouness-

Naruto: -watching Risu, making sure she wouldnt stop breathing. eyes trail down to her wound whispers- Jeez...that HAD to hurt... Risu...you had better not die on me...or Im gonna have to kill you again when I get up there with you...

--MEANWHILE--

Shizune: Lady-Tsunade [[grr dats annoying They're waiting for you outside your office. Want me to send them in?

Tsunade: Yes, please

--Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura come into room--

Tsunade: Have you already been informed on the situation?

Shikamaru: Yeah, yeah -boring voice-

Sakura: When do we leave?

Tsunade: Right now.

Sasuke: So its that important?

Tsunade: Unfortunetaly.

Sasuke: hn..

Sakura: Is there anything else youd like to tell us?

Tsunade: -quiet for a moment- Yes. Please make sure no one dies.

-Everyone flinches or gasps-

Shikamaru: man...What a drag, this is going to be tough

Tsunade: And thats why ive called you.

Sakura: Um, Lady-Tsunade? Not that its a problem, but is there a reason you chose me? For all i know, you couldve chose someone else whos much stronger than me.

Tsunade: Thats correct, but i need a healer. And you're the best ive got. So im counting on you the most if anyone needs help. Understand?

Sakura: Yes mame..!

Shikamaru: We should be going.

Tsunade: -Nods- Yes, you should. I wish you all luck. And dont hesitate to let me know if you need any help. Also, if the situation gets too serious, come straight back!

Sakura: Yes mame..!

--They're jumping through the trees following the trails of snake and destrution and footprints--

Shikamaru: We should be getting close.

Sasuke: -stops-

-Shikamaru&&Sakura: also stop and look back at Sasuke-

Sakura: What is it Sasuke?

Sasuke: Blood.

Sakura: -gasp- Where?!

Sasuke: -jumps down and inspects blood on ground-

Shikamaru: either thats Risu, Ryume, Naruto or Neji's or the bad guys.

Sakura: This is horrible..

Sasuke: At least the person left us some clues. looks in the woods with a trail of blood on the ground We follow the trail and see what comes up.

Shikamaru: Thats a good way to start. Let's go.

[[[[[[BTW-The blood was Risu's. and when Naruto was carrying her she left some blood behind. gets it?

Neji: Someone's coming. Byakugan! -Looks through trees.-

Ryume: Takes out kunai Friend or foe?

Neji: ...Friend

Naruto: Friends? Who??

Sakura: Ryume, Naruto, Neji, Risu!

Ryume: What are you guys doing here?

Sakura: Helping you! We were sent her by Lady-Tsunade.

Shikamaru: And good thing we came too. -looks at Risu-

Sakura: -Gasps when she sees Risu- Oh my God!!! -sinks to her knees beside Risu and peels off the leaves- What happened to her!!!??? -examines wound and shakes her head-

Sasuke: -keeps a calm face- Can you heal it???

Sakura: -nods head slowly- I can but its gonna be tough and long...

Naruto: Thats okay!!! Ill get you whatever you need just heal her!!!

Sakura: Okay...I dont need anything right now but time really...but it looks like time MIGHT be one thing Risu cant give us... -rubs her temples- thinks; I have to do this as quick as possible but still do a good job...I think the quickest this is gonna get healed enough so she can actually walk will be like... an hour at the VERY least...if Im lucky... -Done thinking-

Shikamaru: So what DID happen???

Naruto: A snake...

Shiakmaru: A snake made a hole that big in Risu gut?

Naruto: No, a HUGE snake, bigger than Tsunades summoning, made a hole that big in Risus gut...

Sakura: -presses her hands on Risu wound and begins to slowly heal, making sure she heals everything vital-

Risu: -moans-

Sakura: -whipsers- Its okay, Risu...

Sasuke: -listens to all of this without moving-

Neji: Why did Tsunade send you???

Shikamaru: She got worried about you.

Ryume: Its a good thing she did. If not,who knows what wouldve happened... Thanks so much for coming you guys!

Neji: -been looking at Sasuke strangely- I see that Tsunade had two goals; getting a healer if needed, and help as in strength.

Sasuke: -glares back- Yeah, i guess -goes calm again- So what now, we leave Sakura and Risu here and go find the ninja by ourselves? Or stay here until she's healed?

Neji: Lets go and find them while Risu gets healed.

Naruto: -stares at Neji- Im not leaving Risu.

Shiakmaru: Face it, we wont get the mission done if we dont leave Risu here with Sakura.

Sakura: You guys go. Shell be okay in about 2 hours. Its okay.

Naruto: -sigh- Fine.

Ryume: Okay. Well, Dont rush Sakura okay???

Sakura: -mutters- I wont...

Ryume: -nods-

Sasuke: Lets go. -Jumps into trees and rest follow suit.-

Ryume: -thinks; Someone is in a rush. Wonder whats wrong with Sasuke...-done thinking -looks at Sasuke's back-

Naruto: Hey Ryume...?

Ryume: Yeah Naruto?

Naruto: Risu's gonna be okay right? I mean...she's gonna make it?

Ryume: -thinks; Poor guy, hes really worried-Done thinking- Of course Naruto! -smiles warmly- Risu's strong, she'll make it no matter what!

Naruto: Okay..

Ryume: Don't worry about it. I promise you she's going to be fine -big smile-

Neji: -waits until Naruto's out of ear-shot- You sure know how to make a person happy

Ryume: I try.

Sasuke: -thinks; If you say that, You really are good at trying... Dang it. What am i thinking?! Where'd that thought come from? Great, im losing my head. -Done thinking-

Ryume: Hey Sasuke,you okay? You dont look so good.

Sasuke: -says over shoulder- Im fine.

Neji: -Hes ALWAYS like that -rolls eyes-[[[[jealousy?!?!

Ryume: Yeah but everyone has a reason for their actions. So just mind your beeswax -flicks Neji's headband playfully-

Sasuke: hn. I dont even know why i agreed to do this mission.

Neji: Because your comrades needed help of course!!!! Why Else!?!?

Naruto: -watching with confusion-

Ryume: -looks at Neji that says; 'calm down. Ill handle this'- Maybe Sasuke came because his friends were in trouble.

Naruto: -mumble- He always says he doesnt have any...

Ryume: True. But it doesnt mean he DOESNT. I mean, Im his friend. And i know others are too. Right, Sasuke?

Sasuke: -doesn't say anything. thinks secretly; She's so good at reading peoples emotions.- done thinking-

Neji: Yes, but dont you think its rude saying that he doesnt have any friends when he does? Ryume, shoudlnt you be the least angry?

Ryume: Of course not. I dont have a reason to be angry.

Sasuke: -whispers- Yes you do.

Neji: -doesnt hear- Actually you do.

Ryume: Well im not a kind of person to get mad so easily. Especially over something not worth arguing about.

Neji: -brings head down- Yes. You're right. I apologize.

Ryume: There's no reason to apologize

Naruto: -giggles and put hand over his mouth to try to stop from laughing-

Neji: Whats so funny? I thought you were upset.

Naruto: Its just funny how you just cant admit the fact that you like Ryu-OW!!

Neji: BE QUIET NARUTO!!!! -He hit him on the head-

Sasuke: -looks back in slight interest- So, Neji, you like Ryume?

Ryume: -turns red- Oh, no! Of course not! We're just friends! -thinks; Oh great! Just perfect. My crush is now asking about the guy that has a crush on me! Aww man...-Done thinking-

Sasuke: -smirks- I see. Well i should be careful around Ryume since she has a boyfriend. -says teasingly-

Ryume: -turns even more red- What?! He is NOT my boyfriend!!! Hes JUST A FRIEND!!

Naruto: -burst out laughing- This is getting so good! Wait a minute...hmm...-looks at Sasuke and to Neji-

Sasuke: What are you thinking, idiot?

Naruto: -grins evily at Sasuke- Is it possible that Sasuke likes Ryume-chan too?

Ryume&Sasuke&Neji: WHAAAAAAAAAT??!??!?!?!??!

Sasuke: -turns pink and jumps faster away from others-

Neji: -starts chasing after Naruto-

Ryume: -Falls behind and is all red-

Naruto: -is laughing so hard he doesnt know where hes going- BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE LIKE RYUME-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT NEJI LIKES HER TOO!!!!!!!!!! OH THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: -yells over shoulder-apparently angry- I NEVER SAID I LIKED HER!!!!

Naruto: Oh? so now you DONT like her?

Sasuke: No i do like her...It just...GAAAAH!!!! SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!!!

Naruto: BUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryume: -groan -thinks; Im so confused...great... Thanks alot Naruto...-done thinking-

Neji: -thinks; THAT LITTLE...!!!!! He is so dead!!!!- Done thinking-

Sasuke: -thinks; Naruto is so stupid. But Ryume... -Done thinking-

Naruto: -cackles madly -thinks; Oh this is too good!!!!! -Done thinking-

Shikamaru: How troublesome...

Ryume: Neji!!!Sasuke!! Come back... GAAAAHHH!!!!!! -Goes completely silent-

Neji: -Turns around and sees Ryume is no where in sight- Ryume?! RYUME WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!???????

Sasuke: -Thinks; Ryume? What the heck are you doing??? Oh no, where is she?!m -Done thinking-

Naruto: -Stops and turns back, jumping to the spot where Ryume was earlier and jumps to the ground calling her name-

Neji: -calls out again- RYUME!!!!! -Does Byakugan and looks to the ground- Oh shit...

Sasuke: -Lands on a tree next to Neji What?- What is it?

Neji: Ninja. They've got Ryume. -Suddenly yells- NARUTO!!!!! NO!!!!! GET BACK UP HERE!!!!!! Damn... they've got Naruto too now...

Sasuke: What are they doing?

Neji: Nothing to them. I think they're using them as bait to get us to go down there.

Shikamaru: -Does his thinking sign thing with his hands-

Shikamaru: -thinks for a while-

Sasuke: -growls- what now!? Damn...If Naruto hadnt gotten her angry, this wouldnt have happend!

Neji: for once im with you. -glare-

Shikamaru: -gets up- What does a guy have to do to get some quiet? Anyways, Neji, i need you to tell me where the ninja are-Exactly. Once you've told me, ill come in and use my Shadow Posession Jutsu one one of them. Oh yeah, and look for the the ninja that's holding Naruto.

Sasuke&Naji yell at the same time: What About Ryume?!?!

Shikamaru: -closes eyes to relax from the yelling- We need Naruto's shadow clones to get the advantage of getting to Ryume. Got it?

Neji: and how is this going to help?

Sasuke: Yeah, and what am i going to do?

Shikamaru: -sigh- Alright, listen up, once i use my Shadow Posession Jutsu, ill make the ninja let go of Naruto, then Naruto uses his Shadow Clones and distract all the ninja. Neji, you'll be helping Naruto on the number of ninja that are surrounding you. Sasuke, you'll find Ryume and make the ninja let go.

Neji: Dont mess up, Uchiha

Sasuke: Tsch. Shut up Bird-boy.

Shikamaru: Man this is such a drag.Why did i get stuck with you guys?

Neji: Grrr...

Sasuke: Neji, just use your Byakugan...

Neji: Dont...

Shikamaru: JUST DO IT HYUGA!!!!! -Glares at Neji angrily-

Neji: -Byakugan and surveys the scene-

Shikamaru: -waits for Neji to give positions and -thinks; Jeez...these two are so troublesome. Idiots too...- Done thinking-

Neji: The one with Naruto is straight down, exactly ten feet forward, facing us.

Shikamaru: Thanks. -Leaps away-

Sasuke: Quick sorta fella isnt he?

Neji: -grunts-

--meanwhile--

Sakura: -finally removes her hands from Risus stomach and examines the wound again. It was almost completely healed, she would be able to walk, probably run too, if she were careful. She would make it to more professional medical Sakura leans over Risu and shakes her shoulders gently- Risu...wake up...

Risu: -moans and grumbles-

Sakura: Come on... its time to wake up...

Risu: -moans again and opens eyes halfway- Wh...where... -suddenly opens eyes all the way open in panic and sits up quickly, but crashes back down when her stomach spasme painfully-

Sakura: Easy Risu... -Helps Risu sit up slowly-

Risu: -looks at Sakura dumbfounded-Wha...???

Sakura: Tsunade sent us.

Risu: Us?

Sakura: Sasuke, Shikamaru and me.

Risu: Oh. Where are they???

Sakura: Looking for the scroll. I was here healing you.

Risu: Healing...-eyes go wide as she remembers and looks down at her almost perfectly healed stomach looks back up at Sakura- Is Naruto okay???

Sakura: Yeah. Hes actually with the others.

Risu: Oh. -Stands up shakily-

Sakura: Dont overexert yourself.

Risu: What direction did they go???

Sakura: -points to the direction- We have to go slow though okay???

Risu: Fine. Do you think I can still jump though??

Sakura: I dont know. Why dont you try. Only you know your own strength and mobility.

Risu: Right... takes a deep breath and jumps to a limb in a tree

Sakura: joins Risu How ya feel?

Risu: Good... -stretches- Lets go...I think I can jump... slowly granted but I can still do it... -Jumps with Sakura slowly through trees looking for the others.-

--MEANWHILE--

Ryume: -has a rag bound tightly in her mouth and around her head-So shes gagging-

Ninja#1: Will you hold still?!

Ryume: -growls and elbows ninja in the ribs-

Ninja: -grunts and takes out kunai and throws it at Ryume-

Ryume: -trying to take off rag then notices kunai coming towards her. She rolls over onto her stomache, and suddenly feels the blade scrape against her side deeply. She hisses in pain and waits aonther blade to finish her off-

Ninja#1: You'll pay for that you nasty devil!!

Ryume: -tries to sit up but ends up being pushed onto her back again with the ninja ontop with him reaching in his bag for a kunai. She glares at the ninja and shows no fear-

Sasuke: -comes from out of trees with shuriken and kunai in each hand- Don't You Touch Her!!!!!!

Ninja#1: -grabs Ryume by the hair and flings her to a tree- it hurt! He then takes out a kunai and clashes with Sasuke-

Sasuke: -poof- A log takes his place

Ninja#1: Damnit whered he go?...The Girl!! l-ooks back and sees Sasuke in front of a limp Ryume with Sharingan- Y-you're an Uchiha...-grins-This should be interesting

Sasuke: -says angrely- You'll Pay!!!!! -charges with kunai in hand-

CRAAASH!!!!!!

Sasuke: -runs back to Ryume and protects her as trees and dust surround them-

--A huge snake head pops out of the dust and attacks--

Sasuke: -grabs Ryume in his arms and jumps away into the trees -mutters- Please be alright, Ryume.

Ryume: -groans and opens eyes-

Sasuke: -stops and puts her down-

Ryume: Sasuke?...What!? Wait a minute!

Sasuke: No time.[[Sharingan gone

Ryume: Snake? Oh, right. -looks out and sees snake attacking all of the Naruto Shadow Clones-

--MEANWHILE--

Risu: -hears loud bang up ahead and speeds up ignoring the throb in her stomach- thinks; What the hell??? -Done thinking-

Sakura: -speeds up to catch up Dont go too fast...-

Risu: Did you hear that???

Sakura: Yeah, but your gonna get hurt more if you keep this up.

Risu: I dont care...-bursts out of a tree and sees the snake attacking clones-

Sakura: What the...!!!

Risu: -quickly jumps from tree and takes out some kunai on the way down lands hard and winces as her stomach throbs painfully-

Sakura: -screams- RISU LOOK OUT!!!!!

Risu: -ducks, watches a kunai go right past where her head was 2 seconds ago and executes a spinning kick, catching the thrower of the kunai in his gut and the force of it threw him into a tree, where he fell to the ground, out cold-

Sakura: -drops down beside her- You okay?!

Risu: -hisses- Fine...thanks for warning me about that...

Sakura: No problem.

Risu: -stumbles as the gound shakes and looks up to see the snake raising it 'tail' about to whack the earth again and drops to the ground-

BAM!!!!!

Risu: -shakes with the impact of the tail and then hops up and ninja jumps onto the snakes head-

Snake: -doesnt even realize Risu is there-

Risu: -pulls a kunai from her pouch and stabs it into the snakes head-

Snake: -jerks back, sending Risu flying off, and roars in agony-

Risu: -slams into a tree and cries out as her stomach feels like its on fire from the impact falls to the ground, clutching her abdomen but stands shakily back up-

Snake: -roars again and then...changes-

Risu: -watches in horror as the snake seemed to melt away to reveal a man-

Man: -stands up and picks up kunai that had fallen from his snake head- Risu...

Risu: -freezes and her eyes go wide- thinks; I know that voice...

Man: -walks toward the shocked Risu- Youve grown.

Risu: -Whispers- Y...Yokoshima...

Man: -chuckles- Oh no... no, no, no. Yokoshima is dead. You killed him. I watched.

Risu: -gasps and gulps as the man gets closer, but is unable to move because her legs feel like lead-

Man: But you know me...Im your cousin...

Risu: Oh God... Yupiteru...

Man: Exactly. -Is now standing less than an inch away from Risu-

Risu: H...how...?

Yupiteru: You seem to forget that I was Yokoshimas big brother. I watched him like a hawk when he got into the academy. I watched you kill him. Before he died, right after you fainted, I went to him, he somhow gave me his chakra...

Risu: -gasps- That means... you have...

Yupiteru: Yes...I have the snake chakra he took too. Which means I can change to the snake.

Risu: Oh...oh no, oh God, oh no... -drops to her knees and clutches her stomach-

Yupiteru: Would you like to see? Well, I suppose you already have but its much moe interesting when I actually turn INTO the snake instead of out of it. -suddenly looks like a something is trying to escape his body and he is bulbous and after a minute or two he is a snake again. Fully healed.-

Risu: -stays on the ground, hunched over in fetal position-

Yupiteru/snake: -hisses angrily and strikes down at Risu-

BAM!!!!!

-The head of Yupiteru/snake made an incredible impact with the ground-

Risu: -looks around her confused- thinks; What happened??? Why am I 3 feet away from Yupiteru when I should be inside of him???- Done thinking-

-crawls over to the mouth of Yupiteru/snake and peers inside and sees Naruto, drenched in blood, holding onto a sword which is thrust up the roof of Yupiteru/snakes mouth, straight into the brain cavity-

Risu: Naruto?

Naruto: -gasps- Risu...-cough, gack- you okay...??? -lets go of sword handle and slumps down, a long broken fang potruding from his chest-

Risu: -screams- NARUTO!!!!! -tries to wriggle inside Yupiterus mouth to get to Naruto-

--Meanwhile--

Neji: -runs to Ryume and Sasuke- There you are! Ryume, Are You Okay?!

Ryume: -holds side while leaning against tree- Im fine.

Sasuke: -looks around- where's Naruto?

Neji: I dont know, i thought you'd know.

Ryume: lets go, Now! -determination in eye-

Sasuke: -nod- Yeah.

--All ninja follow the fallen trees until they come to a snake corpse(sp?).--

Ryume: -gasp and she sees Risu holding Naruto who are both soaked in blood -Screams- Risu!! Naruto!!

Risu: -looks up at Ryumes voice, tears streaming down her face- Its Naruto...

Ryume: -looks sadly at Naruto and shakes her head-

Risu: -looks back down at Narutos face in her lap-

Naruto: -swallows- R...Risu-chan...you... okay...?

Risu: Im fine, Naruto. Your gonna be okay...

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Risu: -looks up again and sees a giant spider come out of the foliage- Wh...wha???

Ryume: Is that...A Spider?! Shit Its Big!!

Sasuke: -takes out kunai and prepares for battle-

Neji: -follows suit-

???: You're causing me much trouble. And you don't like it when people cause me trouble.

Ryume: Who's there? Show yourself!

???: -comes out of shadows- A little aggresive now are we?

Ryume: Heh, only if i need to be. Now who are you?

Jinhito: My name is Jinhito. But not like its going to matter. Once i finish you all off. -Takes out scroll from behind and opens it-

Sasuke: Thats the scroll were supposed to bring back.

Neji: To avoid any complications, all we need to do is get it, then flee

Ryume: Easier said than done. Sakura, i need you to cover Risu and Naruto.

Sakura: Right.

Sasuke: ...Ryume

Ryume: Hmm?

Sasuke: ...You cover me, Shikamaru's, and Neji's back.

Ryume: What?! No way, im going to help!

Neji: Its just in case we get injured. If we do, then you can take over and run with the others.

Ryume: Thats not going to happen!

Jinhito: -starts doing handsigns making the spider move- Go! Kill the Ninja-Wannabes.

Ryume: -halts from what shes doing and death glares at Jinhito- What was that? Ninja-Wannabe? Oh, no. You've got it aaall wrong. I AM a ninja, and you have no right to say that!! -yells out the last few words while charging at the spider with a kunai-

Sasuke: Ryume!! That Idiot! -tries to go after Ryume-

Jinhito: do yo think you can take ME on? HA! Bring it on. -points at Ryume and the spider starts to move again towards Ryume-

Ryume: -doesnt stop but keeps going, dodging all the legs of the spider until shes under it. She takes out her fan up to the three moons- Prepare To Be Blown Away!! -Raises her fan high, and swings it first right, then left. A huge gush of wind builds up sending the enormous spider into the trees and back down again, its long legs tangled-

Neji: R-R-Ryume...that was amazing!

Ryume: -smirks, then thumbs up- No problem!

Jinhito: -starts laughing- Did you think that was it?

Ryume: -mutters- I sure wish it was

Jinhito: Because its not! And now, its time for you to die! Come forth! My spider minions!!

[[[[[haha spider minions...lol...o srry

--Suddenly, spiders about 3 feet high come out of the trees and towards Ryume, Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji.--

Neji: Get ready everyone.

Jinhito: Attack!!!

Ryume: -takes out fan again and blows in a safe direction away from her comrades. Spider fly everywhere and once theyve hit the floor of tree, they vanish in a puff of black smoke. then Ryume feels a tingle in her side and looks down. Blood was still coming out of her injury. Only this time, there was a purple liquid covering it. Poisen! No! How can i miss that! Everyone get behind me! Everyone did and Ryume took out her fan, once more and swung as hard as she could. All the spiders disappeared-

Neji: Ryume! You wound, it's still bleeding.

Ryume: -falls to the ground- I think...Ive been...Poisened.

Sakura: -comes rushing over- Let me see it. Oh no...Shes poisened!

Sasuke: DamnIt!!

Jinhito: She paid the price for choosing to fight me. She chose it and this is what she received.

Sasuke: Just Shut Up!

Ryume: -rubs her finger along her wound putting blood on her thumb and starts to rub it on her fan.-thinks; We need to some help-Done thinking -does hand signs-

Shikamaru: Ryume, what are you doing?

Ryume: -finishes handsigns and a puff of greyish blackish smoke comes out revealing Kasaigaru- Thoughy you might need some help...-then closes eyes-

Kasaigaru: -sniffs Ryume and death glares at Jinhito. He looks at his surroundings and then to the group- Alright then.

Sakura: Any ideas?

Shikamaru: -has been in his thinking position for a long time.- He finaly looks up Kasaigaru.

Kasaigaru: -looks up-

Shikamaru: Ryume said you had a Fire and Ice form, correct?

Kasaigaru: -grins- I was thinking just the same thing. And to answer your NEXT question, my Fire form is my fastest.

Shikamaru: -smirks back- alright then. You know what to do. Now to everyone else. Let me lay this out for you. So pay attention so i wont have to repeat myself.

Sasuke: Just hurry up!

Shikamaru: Man that guys such a pain. Anyways, Kaaigaru is going to be the main person, er wolf, to try to get the scroll. What i mean by that is that while are fending off the spider Kasaigaru is going to snatch the scroll. But hes going to need help distracting Jinhito. Thats when we come in. This guys strong, so were going to need all of us. Alright?

Everyone: Got it.

Kasaigaru: -his moon-shaped crest on chest starts to glow bright, then he starts to glow all over. And after a few moment he turned from the Original Dark Form Kasaigaru, to a Speedy, Fire Kasaigaru.

Ryume: -Wakes up and sits up wincing-. So Kasaigaru, you transformed safely.

Kasaigaru: Yes. Now dont move, weve got this. -growl forms in throat and fangs start to grow larger- Now, are we ready?!

Sasuke: -avctivates Sharingan- Im ready.

Neji: -Byakugan- Me too.

Shikamaru: Yeah, lets get started.

Kasaigaru: -crouches slightly and then disappears-

Neji: Where'd he go!??

Shikamaru: Damn! Thats fast! All he did was run!

Sakura: -gape-

Kasaigaru: -reaches man and bites his arm-not letting go-

Sasuke: That's our cue. Or mine at least if you dumb-heads don't move. -runs over to the spider and cuts one of its leags with a kunai making it shriek-

Neji: -Attacks the head-

Shikamaru: -Tries to catch Jinhito with Shadow Posession Jutsu-

Ryume: -Leans against tree holding her side- Thinks; Damn. That antidote Sakura gave me isn't helping. -Done Thinking-

Kasaigaru: -glances over at Ryume worriedly then continues to bite down hard on Jinhito-

Jinhito: GAAAAAH!!!!!! Get This Mutt Off Of Me!!!! -flings arm and Kasaigaru lets go. The spider swings its legs trying to hit the wolf but instead swings at nothing as he disappears again-

Jinhito: Damn It!! Thats It!! Looks like im going to have to do the highest level of-WHAT THE?!?! I Cant Move!!

Shikamaru: You were saying? Looks like i finally caught you with my jutsu. Took a while.

Jinhito: -starts to glow black then suddenly turns all black and vanishes-

Shikamaru: Where'd he go!? Crap. It was a fake!

Jinhito: -lands on the ground and looks at Ryume- Looks like ill have to go after the girl first. -smirk-

Ryume: -notices Jinhito looking towards her- Uh-oh...Im in no condition to fight. This isnt good.

Jinhito: -charges towards Ryume with a Demon Winged Shuriken-

Neji: Ryume!!!!!!!

Sasuke: IVE HAD ENOUGH!!!!!!!! CHIDORI!!!!! -Chidori forms in hand and he rushes to Ryume-

Ryume: closes eyes waiting for the attack...But it never comes

Sasuke: Gahh!! -clutches arm- My...arm...I Cant move it... You paralyzed it.

Jinhito: -laughs maniacly- Whos the savior now?! Muahaha-ect.-

Sasuke: -comes in front of Ryume protectivey-

Ryume: Sasuke are you ok? -lays hand on his shoulder-

Sasuke: Im fine. Just don't worry about me. Make sure you take care of yourself.

Kasaigaru: -comes out of nowhere in the air and snatches the scroll on Jinhito's back. He runs back into the woods-

Ryume: He knows what he's, urk, doing. -thinks; The pain is starting to speard throughout my body. This isn't good... -Done thinking-

Sasuke: Ryume...Ill protect you at all costs. No matter what...

Ryume: -holds Sasuke's arm- Don't worry, well get through this.

-Neji and Shika are still fending off spider while Sakura is still protecting Risu and Naruto. When suddenly something red starts to surround Naruto...-

Risu: -gasps as a red haze envelops Narutos body and her eyes go huge- Wha... what the...???

Naruto: -opens his eyes wide and he looks down at his chest, which is now halfway healed-

Sakura: Oh... -eyes are huge-

Risu: Naruto??? Whats going...on...???

Naruto: -suddenly growls and sits up quickly and claws begin to grow on his hands wound is now healed completely-

Risu: Naruto...!!!

Naruto: -growls again and looks at Risu, his eyes now red and feral looking suddenly he lunges forward and breaks the fangs of Yupiteru and he is free outside-

Risu: -gasps- thinks; Oh my god...-Done thinking- Naruto!!! -Crawls quickly out of mouth too and looks around for Naruto. she spots him advacing towards Jinhito, who is blissfully unaware of anything-

Sasuke: -notices Naruto and his eyes go wide-

Jinhito: -notices Sasukes eyes and spins around and his face meets Naruto fist and he goes flying-

Naruto: -runs over to where Jinhito is getting up and picks him up-

Jinhito: -poof- there is a log now in Narutos hands-

Naruto: -drops the log quickly, roars, and spins around to see five kunai spinning towards him ducks and charges Jinhito quickly-

Jinhito: OOOF!!! -crack- has been kicked very hard by Naruto in the chest and three of his ribs broken-

Naruto: -pulls out several kunai and charges Jinhito again-

Jinhito: -lays on the ground, gasping, every breath pained by his broken ribs sees Naruto coming full speed with shurikan and tries to roll away but is thwarted by pain-

Naruto: -reaches Jinhito, kicks him in the gut, which throws him against a tree, and then rushes forward, pins Jinhito to the tree by the throat, and thrusts the the kunai into Jinhitos neck and chest-

Jinhito: -blood gurgles in his throat and his eyes widen in surprise and agony at Naruto, and then, he dies-

Naruto: -continues to hold Jinjitos corpse to the tree, breathing hard-

Sasuke: -Holds Ryume tight from exhaustion and thankful that all of this was over-

Ryume: -has been tense and is now relaxed and leaning on Sasuke from relief and pain at the same time. The pain is now to her chest and she has slight trouble breathing-

-Neji and Shika watches as the spider disindigrates(sp?).-

Neji: -Walks over to Sakura who still has her mouth hanging and he touches her lightly bringing her back to reality-

Naruto: -breathing heavily and then flops to the ground in exhaustion.-

Sasuke: -whispers- Thank God its over.

Ryume: -barely manages to say- Yeah...

Sasuke: -looks down and sees Ryume's face pale- Ryume. Ryume, are you okay? Whats wrong?! -thinks; Ryume, don't die on me!!! - Done thinking-

Neji: Risu, Sakura, take a look at Naruto. Shikamaru, come on, lets take a look at Ryume.

Shikamaru: -comes over and looks over Ryume then at her side where her wound is- Shes been poisened...badly. And it's spreading

Kasaigaru: -comes out of woods-back in his original form-with the scroll in his jaws. He drops the scroll near Neji and runs to Ryume.- She better be okay! Please tell me shes going be okay! -he says it in a way of anger and urgancy than fright or scared-

Shikamaru: We need to get her and Naruto to some attention. Now.

Neji: Looks like Sasuke needs a look at that arm too.

Sasuke: -snaps at Neji- I don't care about myself! Just make sure she's okay! picks up Ryume Are we going or not?!

--Meanwhile--

Risu: -Looks over Naruto, who is out cold-

Sakura: -looks at his chest- Wow... its completely healed...

Risu: Wow... Do you think hes gonna wake up any time soon?

Sakura: No. Hes run out of fuel.

Risu: Fuel?

Sakura: Energy, strength and his demon fox chakra totally strained his body to the limit.

Risu: Oh. Well, in that case... -scoops Naruto into her arms- Lets go...

Sakura: -nods-

Risu: -walks over to everybody and looks at Ryume with concern-

Shikamaru: Shes gonna be fine if we can get her to a hospital soon.

Risu: -Nods- Lets go. Now. -Jumps into trees and takes off towards cicilization-

-Everyone follows suit-

--later in the hospital--

Risu: -sitting next to Ryumes hospital bed, watching her sleep with tubes in her arms Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke are there too-

--Meanwhile--

Sakura: So, Naruto, how do you feel?

Naruto: -sitting up in bed- Good, actually.

Sakura: Good.

Naruto: Is Ryume all right???

Sakura: Shes going to be fine. Tsunade did a procedure where she removed most of the poison from Ryumes system.

Naruto: Good.

--------------

Ryume: -Groans and tries to open eyes- W...Where am i...?

Neji: Ryume. -slides hair off her face-

Ryume: -tries to get up but then flops down again because of a pain in side-

Sasuke: Stay down, you idiot.

Ryume: Oh...sorry

Sasuke: No, im sorry for snapping... At least your okay.

Kasaigaru: That's what matters. Now sleep some more.

Ryume:,-nods- But Risu, how have you been? And Naruto?

Risu: Im fine. Naruto fine too. Sakuras with him. Hes probably awake by now.

Shikamaru: -is slumped in a chair- Naruto is so troublesome to look after.

Risu: -gives Shikamaru death stare-

Shikamaru: -sarcastically- Oh, boy. Im so scared now.

Risu: -ignores him-

Neji: Yeah, Ryume, everyones fine. Now sleep so YOU can get better.

Sasuke: -nods-

Ryume: Right. -looks up and Sasuke then back at down as she turns faint pink again.-

Neji: -notices and looks over at Sasuke- How about we leave you two alone?

Ryume: -suddenly looks up- Why?

Sasuke: Yeah, Neji. -glaring feircely at Neji- Why? -grits teeth-

Neji: Oh nothing. -thinks; I have to face it, Ryume loves Sasuke. So i'll just hope for the best for them-Done thinking and walks out of room with everyone else-

Ryume: What was that all about?

Sasuke: hn -shrugs- Who knows.That guy's weird. Besides, he's probably just trying to tease you cause he likes you.

Ryume: -turns red again and looks away embarissed.- Yeah, i know, but... Oh, i don't know what to think...We're just friends in my world, but in his world it must be soemthing else...

Sasuke: Like i said, that guys weird

Ryume: He's not weird, he's just...

Sasuke: -suddenly in interest, but doesn't show it, looks at Ryume- Just, what?

Ryume: -turns more red- um, nevermind. Its nothing. -tries to smile-Thinks; I can't tell him my true feelings. Im so pathetic. But i can't let him find out that i like him alot...-Done thinking-

Sasuke: -bends down on bed and looks in Ryume's eyes-

Ryume: -stares at his black eyes and is extremely red- S...Sasuke? -Thinks; what's he thinking? Why is he so close? Om My God. -done thinking-

Sasuke: -continues to stare into Ryume's green eyes and doesn't flinch. Then after a few more moments, he releases the spell and stands upright. He smiles sweetly, but calmly then walks, suddenly, he stops and looks back and whispers/says quietly- Sweet dreams...


End file.
